cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ambassador Kuhr'Rekt
Overview }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Ambassador Kuhr'Rekt is an Unlockable Contact. To receive Ambassador Kuhr'Rekt as a contact, you must first earn the Native Badge and be between levels 40-44. * This needs to be investigated better. Captain Badge just means that you are level 40. Some say you need the Native Badge which is "25 total badges" badge. It might not matter since it would be very difficult to get to 40 without 25 badges. Enlightenment: Desired. New Contact(s) * None Information Rikti Restructurist Ambassador Ambassador Kuhr'Rekt is a high-ranking member of the Rikti Restructurists, one of the two factions among the alien invaders that have appeared since their initial attack was stalled. Now that the rival Traditionalist faction has started to increase their smaller numbers while advocating long-term accomodation with the heroes of humanity, the Restructurists have decided that it is imperative they are stopped, even if doing so means working with elements of humanity. To this end, Kuhr'Rekt is on Grandville at the request of Lord Recluse himself, representing his people to trade assets, information, and technology that can be used against their mutual enemies. Initial Contact Begin: Proper introduction. Individual name: Ambassador Kuhr'Rekt. Status: Rikti Restructurist Ambassador. Purpose of Mission: Arachnos Negotiations. Secondary Purpose: Sabotage Rikti Traditionalist faction. Require deniable aid: Completion of both agendas. Your reputation: Well known. Probability of success: Very likely. Store Ambassador Kuhr`Rekt sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 40 Science Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Science Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arc Kuhr'Rekt Diplomacy Souvenir: A Rikti certificate Of all the things you've done, you never thought you'd find yourself working with a Rikti. The alien invaders nearly brought the world to it's knees in the war, but that was a few years ago, and now, this Ambassador Kuhr'Rekt seems to be an okay guy. While you still can't read the alien language of the certificate he handed you, it's nice to know that the Rikti think you understand: Kuhr'Rekt Diplomacy Your first job with Ambassador Kuhr'Rekt sent you against the Council. The Ambassador explained that the Rikti on Earth were split into two factions, Militaristic 'Restructurists' like himself, and more peaceful 'Traditionalists' who were trying to negotiate with the proper authorities in Paragon City. Kuhr'Rekt explained that his mission was to disrupt those negotiations while he was negotiating with Arachnos for his own side. Kuhr'Rekt had learned that the Council had seized some Rikti weapons belonging to the Traditionalist rivals, and wanted you to get them. With the other factions weapons in hand, it was time to embark on some ultraviolent sabotage! Kuhr'Rekt asked you to cut loose and wipe out a Longbow base using the alien weapons, and you were only too happy to oblige. The final step was for you to take out a Traditionalist Rikti outpost with your super powers, giving the Traditionalists reason to think that Longbow's metahumans had attacked them. By the time you were finished, negotiations between the heroes and the Traditionalists were set back months, and Kuhr'Rekt couldn't have been happier. It's kind of nice to know that alien politics are just as dirty as human politics. Kuhr'Rekt Revenge Souvenir: Valkyrie's Shoulderguard There are a lot of strange things to know about the Rikti, but you've learned one of the strangest. That not all of them are aliens. And that the one you're working for used to be a villain named 'Corey'. All this is and more comes back as you hold a piece of Valkyrie's armor and remember the time you helped cause: Kuhr'Rekt Revenge When Ambassador Kuhr'Rekt told you he felt he could trust you with an important task, you really didn't expect him to start talking like a human, or to reveal that not only was he once a human named Corey Ekter, but that he used to be the famous nuclear terrorist known as 'The Corrector'. Corey, er, Kuhr'Rekt explained that since he used to be a fellow villain before he joined the Rikti and was transformed, he felt that you could understand a need for revenge he still felt, a need for revenge that he had kept quiet from his fellow Rikti. The first part of his revenge was to have you kidnap a friend of one of his targets, a Dr. Oscar Westway. With Dr. Westway in captivity, Kuhr'Rekt told you a bit more about how he'd gotten into a job that went wrong, and been labeled a nuclear terrorist, had his armor destroyed, and was drinking himself into an early grave when the Rikti attacked. But soon enough it was time to continue the battle, and the next step was a big one. Kuhr'Rekt had placed false leads about Dr. Westway's location to draw out his first target, none other than Positron himself! But Positron wasn't even the real target. When Kuhr'Rekt revealed his true target, you were kind of puzzled to learn that he wasn't even after Positron but Valkyrie, Positron's sidekick. It turns out she was the one who defeated him and ruined his armor years ago. Of course, the defeat is what led him into the Lost, and through them the transformation into one of the Rikti and the high standing he has today. Some people just can't let go of a grudge, but he is the one paying the bills and the fight sounded interesting, so in you went. With an enraged Valkyrie, an angry Positron, Longbow troops, and a 90 minute time limit to contend with, it wasn't easy. Despite all obstacles, you managed to defeat the object of Kuhr'Rekt's revenge, and took a piece of her armor as a trophy. She'll remember that defeat for a long time. Kuhr'Rekt's desire for revenge was finally satisfied, and he returned to his patterns of Rikti-thought. You were paid for your efforts, and left wondering just how advanced the Rikti really were if they couldn't understand a simple desire for revenge? Missions Steal Rikti weapons from the Council * Story Arc: Kuhr'Rekt Diplomacy (Part 1 of 3) Briefing Commence Education: Rikti Factions. Rikti invasion: Stalled. Rikti on Earth: Stranded. Rikti on Earth: Divided. Two Factions: Traditionalist, Restructurist. Restructurists seek: New social model. Restructurists: Mostly military. Restructurists core belief: Merit, Success, Power. Restructurists: Military, Majority. My Faction: Restructurist. Traditionalists: Culturally bound. Traditionalists: Seek stable society on Human Earth. Traditionalists: Enemies. Traditionalists: Outnumbered: Desperate. Desperation: May negotiate: Heroes. My goal: Sabotage negotiation stance. First matter: Acquire traditionalist weapons. Fortunate event: Traditionalist weapons: Researched by Council. Villain objective: Steal weapons from Council. Mission Acceptance Goal: Theft. Combat: Unnecessary, discretional. Weapons status: Inactive. Next mission: Provide activated weapons. Mission Objectives The Council are always researching strange things. This really isn't that surprising. * Steal Rikti weapons ** 3 weapon caches to steal You have stolen the Rikti weapons from the Council. Debriefing Mission Success: Achieved. Weapons: Perfect. Next step: Use of Weapons. Mwah: Hah: Hah! Status of relation: upgraded. Invitation extended: Consume mass quantities. Destroy Longbow base with Rikti weapons * Story Arc: Kuhr'Rekt Diplomacy (Part 2 of 3) Briefing Precursor activity: Completed. Time occurs: Commence sabotage. Operation: Destruction: Longbow Base. Lord Jinx role: Destroyer: Longbow Base. Tools Provided: Recaptured Traditionalist weapons. Blame placed: Traditionalists. Mission Acceptance Travel: Nerva Isles. Enter: Longbow base. Utilize: Weapons provided. Defeat: All present. Destroy: Security computer. When complete: Return. You received Rikti Rifle. You received Rikti Drone. Kuhr'Rekt provides some powerful alien weapons Mission Objectives These hero jokers are going to be in for a surprise. * Destroy base w/Rikti weapons ** Destroy Security computer You wiped out the Longbow base Debriefing Status: Excellent! Tensions: Rising. Longbow believes: Traditionalists responsible. Next mission: now set. Relation status: Maximum. Will provide: Communication codes. Extend offer: Material goods. Attack Rikti Traditionalists to further destabilize relations * Story Arc: Kuhr'Rekt Diplomacy (Part 3 of 3) Briefing Final phase: Ready. Lord Jinx prior actions: Destabilize: Human-Traditionalist relations. Now: Lord Jinx mission: Destabilize Traditionalist: Human relations. Method: Attack Rikti Traditionalists. Mission Acceptance Traditionalists: Seeking outposts. Location: Nerva Archipelago. Objective: Monitor Restructurist activity. Plan: Destroy scouting expedition. Utilize: Metahuman powers. Traditionalists: Blame Longbow. Conflict status: Restored. Mission Objectives Kuhr'Rekt's resources intercepted a bunch of Traditionalist 'thought glyphs' coming from here. They are probably scouting these natural caves for a base. * Eliminate Rikti scouts You wiped out the Rikti patrol! Debriefing Human/Traditionalist negotiations: Standstill. Open battles: occurring. Arachnos Interest: Restructurists: High. Plan comes together: I love it! Help Kuhr'Rekt get his revenge * Story Arc: Kuhr'Rekt Revenge (Part 1 of 3) Briefing Lord Jinx work: Excellent. Lord Jinx demarcation: Trustworthy. Time occurs: Special request. Pause: One moment. I need: your help with something: Only trust: Outsider. No, wait. Let me try again. I'm: sorry, it's just: difficult to think: like a human again. It's been so long, and once you are part of the mind: link, it's difficult to even remember sometimes. But something always brings you back. For me, that something is revenge. I'm a Rikti now, and I don't regret it, and Rikti are supposed to be beyond revenge. But I was human a long time ago, and I was a villain like you. So I now need: the help of someone ruthless but trustworthy enough to get me the vengeance I've wanted for so long. This will: be difficult. You'll need a team to do this, and the last operation will be on: tight schedule. But you'll get to face two of Paragon's best, and wreak my vengeance: upon them. Mission Acceptance I knew I could count on: discretionary mercenary spirit. Now, the first part of this operation: kidnap an old colleague of our target. The scientist identity: Dr. Omar Westway. He's working with: Longbow these days. He's not: the real target, but he will draw: the target out. Mission Objectives So Kuhr'Rekt used to be human? Kidnapping some guy should be worth it just to hear all of this story. * Kidnap Dr. Westway ** Kidnap Dr. Westway ** Escape with Dr. Westway You kidnapped Dr. Westway Notable NPCs * Longbow Ballista (Elite Boss) Debriefing I barely know Dr. Westway, but he's: best bait for the trap. You see, one of his old friends: Dr. Richard Keyes. That's: Right. Now, with Westway in: Our possession, we can draw in the first: Real target: Positron! * Story Arc: Kuhr'Rekt Revenge (Part 2 of 3) Briefing I've placed: False information through Lost spies in Paragon City. Positron: Headed to Rogue Isles. Positron thinks Arachnos: Kidnapped Dr. Westway. Therefore, he will attack: Arachnos. This will leave him: Open to attack in turn. Arachnos will not be friendly to you, but they are: Unimportant to me. I can smooth: ruffled egos later. Defeat Positron, and then all will be ready. Be Alerted: Positron is extremely powerful. If you do not: bring allies, failure: Likely. Mission Acceptance In: all honesty, Positron is only: secondary target. His capture: also benefit for Rikti. That much anti-matter could: provide our power needs for some time. That's how I've talked them into: supporting this operation. But to me, he's only: bait. Enemies Notable NPCs * Positron (Hero) Debriefing Positron is now in: our grasp. Now: she'll come. Now: I'll have my revenge at last! * Story Arc: Kuhr'Rekt Revenge (Part 3 of 3) Briefing Now: All parts in place. My Rikti fellows are planning: Utilize Positron as a power source. That was how: I convinced them to try this in the first place. But that: Meaningless to me. More important: Rescue effort underway. Now: real target appears. Now: Valkyrie is coming to the Rogue Isles! She will only be here: short time. I will leak: Positron's location. Then: you will have 90 minutes to defeat Valkyrie! This will be difficult, and you must: complete mission within 90 minutes. Mission Acceptance Valkyrie already had Blue Steel: rescue Dr. Westway, but I don't care: about that. Now that I've given the signal and the information: has been leaked, the rescue will begin. My fellow Rikti: won't know of my duplicity, however. And unfortunately: in order to maintain my position: I'll have to say you've betrayed me and attacked for your personal revenge. So, expect: no assistance from them. But don't worry. If you succeed, you'll be well paid, and I'll smooth things over officially. Now go! Get my revenge at long last. Unnecessary Solicitation Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Positron (Hero) * Valkyrie (Hero) Debriefing I've dreamed of: This day. You've earned: All payment. Can now: Release last human frustrations. Return: Rikti-thought. Human-thought: Left behind. Deliver Thanks: : Operational Discretion. Payment: Rendered. However: Working relationship: Ended. Good bye: Good Luck. External Links * Category:Unlockable Contacts